dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Busters KR
*1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: Ultimate Passive *7: Normal attack effect *Green indicates recently buffed skills. (drastic change) indicates a whole revamp of the skill. *Orange indicates recently nerfed skills. (request a skill comparison in the comments) Dragon Busters Release order: *1st wave: Pluto, Epsilon & Stigma (Released 4/26/16) *2nd wave: Omega & Uranus (Released 5/23/16) *3rd wave: Gaia & Iota (Released 6/6/16) (click names to jump) Pluto #'Burning Boost '(Active 1) Inflicts 3842% damage on one enemy. 8.7 sec #'Hellbuster Smash '(Active 2) Inflicts 1976% damage to all enemies and stuns them for 9 seconds. 18.7 sec #'Open Buster Shield '(Active 3) Taunts all enemies and grants invulnerability for itself for 8 sec. 23.4 sec #'EXMD-1B' (Passive 1) Recovers 5% of your total STA every 2 sec. #'Reactive Armor Mode' (Passive 2) Decreases 12% damage of all party members. Receives buff that increases Burning Boost's damage by 90% (up to 5 stacks) when Pluto is attacked. (drastic change) #''Aegis Shield'' (ULTIMATE) Increases STA by 28% and reflects 10% of the damage when hit. (Stacks up to 5 times) 3 sec. #'Normal Attack': Reduces DEF of an enemy. Note: Read about the Aegis Shield in greek mythology. Epsilon #'Gold Krossword' (Active 1) Revives one party member with 100% HP and increases ATK by 81% and ATK SPD by 63% for 10.0 sec. 50.7 sec #'Buster Heal' (Active 2) Heals entire party for 731% HP and heals for 94% HP every second for 3 sec.7.8 sec #'Blue Krossword' (Active 3) Removes all negative effects for one party member and transfers them to the enemy. 15.6 sec #'Progressive AI.' (Passive 1) Becomes invulnerable for 2 sec and heals itself for 600% HP every 6 seconds after its HP dropped below 50%. 40.0 sec #'F.H.A.' (Passive 2) Increases STA of all party members by 20%. #''Intelligent Cooling'' (ULTIMATE) Increases INT for self by 16% and increases CD recovery by 30% #'Normal Attack': Inflicts splash damage and heals one party member. Notes: The normal attack effect uses the party as persona but it's not sure whether Epsilon will really AOE heal. We kindly ask Epsilon owners for confirmation. Stigma #'Crash Sword' (Active 1) Inflicts 4101% damage to one enemy and reduces the enemy's DEF by 70% for 14 sec. 24.3 sec #'Hellbuster Sword '(Active 2) Inflicts 3943% damage to one enemy and removes one buff. 19.8 sec #'Proeminence Flare' (Active 3) Increases ATK SPD by 81 for 16 sec and gains 100% Critical Rate. 22 sec #'Darker Than Shadow '(Passive 1) When Stigma lands a critical hit, DEX will increase by 20% for 15 sec and will hide for 10 sec. All attacks strike on target when hiding. (drastic change) #'Bloody Dance' (Passive 2) Recovers HP equal to 15% of inflicted damage and inflicts 11% additional damage to all enemies. #''Sharp Action'' (ULTIMATE) Increases normal attack damage by 100% and Critical Rate by 200 for self. #'Normal Attack':Inflicts double damage with every attack. (Each attack functions as if Stigma attacked twice.) Notes:His 3rd active also seems to grant him stealth detection. Anything with "vanish" and "stealth" is always hard to seperate from "lore text" and actual skill text. Omega #'Holy Blast' (Active 1) Inflicts 1915% damage to entire enemy party and reduces its DEF by 57% for 8 sec. 14.3 sec #'Lightning Force' (Active 2) Buffs entire party for 11 sec with a 63% ATK increase and a stun per normal attack chance for 6 sec. 22.1 sec #'Gravity Field' (Active 3) Casts invulnerability on entire party for 9 sec. 23.4 sec #'Master Weapon (Passive 1) Increases damage dealt by Allies by 100%. #'Golden Armour' (Passive 2) Reduces enemy attack damage to the whole party by 25%. (drastic change) #'''''Agressive Time (ULTIMATE) Omega becomes immune to all status effects. (unsure) Increases ATK for party members by 30% #'Normal Attack':Decreases ACC of the enemy with each attack. Uranus #'Pain Bullet' (Active 1) Inflicts 3935% damage and removes all buffs from one enemy and inflicts 2018% splash damage. 8.6 sec #'Deadly Shot' (Active 2) Inflicts 1951% damage and fixed damage over time thereafter.Will cause instant death to summoned pets. 12 sec #'Fatal Blow' (Active 3) Increases own's ATK by 105%, ATK SPD by 85 and DEF PEN by 90 for 23 sec. 29 sec #'Sudden Crisis' (Passive 1) Attacks the enemy with the lowest DEF first. Upon hit, Uranus receives 80% damage reduction for 10 sec, and also recovers HP by 20% of damage inflicted. 46 sec (drastic change) #'Revenge' (Passive 2) Increases ATK by 43% and ATK Spd by 20% for 10 sec at a set rate when Uranus is attacked. Up to 5 multiple revenge buffs (stacks). (drastic change) #''Instinctive Shots'' (ULTIMATE) Every attack becomes a critical hit. When Pain Bullet or Deadly Shoe is used, Uranus cannot be attacked for 2 sec. (unsure) (drastic change) #'Normal Attack': Inflicts splash damage and damage over time. Gaia #'Blaster' (Active 1) Inflcits 1977% damage to entire enemy party and prevents them from gaining any positive status effects for 7 sec. 15.9 sec #'Plasma Cannon' (Active 2) Inflicts 3930% damage to one enemy and stuns it for 7 sec and inflicts 1965% splash damage. 8.7 sec #'Life Outage' (Active 3) Inflicts 662% damage to entire enemy party plus 90%fixed damage per sec for 4 sec and stuns them in the process. Gaia heals itself for 45% of damage dealt and is invincible during its effect. 26 sec #'Target Plan.' (Passive 1) Increases INT for all party member by 12% and increases DEF PEN by 62. #'The Last Supper.' (Passive 2) Inflicts 2678% damage to entire enemy party opon death. 36.1 sec #''Cruel Launcher'' (ULTIMATE) Inflicts 100% damage over time with all attacks. #'Normal Attack':Inflicts splash damage and amplifies damage on main target. Iota #'Photon Cannon' (Active 1) Inflicts 3489% damage to one enemy and decreases its ATK SPD by 43% for 20 sec, while inflicting 1794% damage to surroundings. 11.6 sec #'Upgrade' (Active 2) Buffs invoked Cards. 1st Buff: Increases ATK. 2nd Buff: Increases ATK SPD. 3rd Buff: Gives chance to stun with normal attacks. 4th Buff: Inflicts additional damage. 5th Buff: Increases ATK SPD of active summoned Cards for 8 sec. 15.9 sec #'Buster Forge' (Active 3) Increases entire party's ATK by 63% and ATK SPD by 36% for 20 sec. 27.4 sec #'Cannon Corpse Attack' (Passive 1) Increases entire party's damage by 22% when attacking a boss. Additionally, everytime Iota is hit it has a 80% chance to invoke Cards in following order: Sword Card, Protection Card, Buff Card. 8.0 sec #'Cannon Corpse Defense' (Passive 2) When a Card is active Iota's increases ATK by 31% and reduces damage received by 11% for Iota itself. #''Assault Simulation'' (ULTIMATE) Can invoke a 4th summoned card which grants 30% additional damage against bosses. #'Normal Attack':Decreases DEF of the enemy with each attack. Category:Tab page